


Unexpected Family

by dyllpickless



Series: TUA Pride Month 2019 [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drag Queens, Fluff, Gay Bar, Gen, Gender Identity, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Nonbinary Klaus Hargreees, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, TUA Pride Month, Transgender Diego Hargreeves, Transgender Klaus Hargreeves, f-slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyllpickless/pseuds/dyllpickless
Summary: Day 9 of TUA Pride Month: Mission ft. LGBT+ CommunityThe Academy is sent on a mission to prevent a robbery at a gay bar. Klaus discovers a new portion of the world.





	Unexpected Family

**Author's Note:**

> TW: F-Slur, Gun Violence, Homophobia

It was going to be a difficult mission, Klaus knew that. A bar was going to be robbed and the patrons were to be used as hostages. They were used to robberies and hostage situations—Klaus could probably deal with one in his sleep—but this was different. For one, robbery hadn’t happened yet. The Academy got tipped off, and the robbery wasn’t supposed to go down until an hour later. Second, it was in a bar. Usually they had time between when the criminals noticed they were there and when they realized something was up. In a bar, they would know something was wrong as soon as they saw a bunch of eleven year olds walking around. Which meant stealth was key. Because of that, Number One wasn’t going to be the star player for once.

Number Two was unofficially put in charge and he wouldn’t shut up about it. As happy as Klaus was for him, that quickly turned sour when Reginald stated he’d be put on lookout again. His one chance to do a mission with one of his favorite brothers ruined by his useless powers. He and Vanessa, the surprisingly kind ghost of a teenager that he’d recently become friends with, shared a look before he put on his domino mask.

Getting dressed for a mission was always a chaotic mess in the Academy, only made worse by Reginald barking at them that they were being too messy. Klaus could remember all of the times they had drills, long before they had an actual mission, when they would be woken up in the middle of the night by blaring alarms and made to get dressed. They had to suppress their yawns as they stood in the foyer for inspection and blink sleep from their eyes through Reginald’s speech about what they could have done better. He said it would make them more efficient when they actually had missions, but in reality there wasn’t much of a difference. There was still shouting and running around looking for articles of clothing that were somehow lost a year later.

The journey to the bar was fast, Reginald’s jet made sure of that, but Ben and Klaus still found time to fall asleep leaning against each other. Once upon a time, Diego would be sandwiched in the middle, but recently he’d been too busy competing with Luther to have time for that. He couldn’t afford getting into trouble anymore.

They were battle-ready by the time the jet landed. One and Six snuck around back, since they were most likely to get caught, while Two, Three, and Five went through the other entrances. That left Klaus to man the front. Usually he would just strike up a conversation with a friendly ghost, but he was too distracted by the people he saw. The bar was full of living, breathing disco balls. _I didn’t know boys were allowed to wear clothes like that too._

Right in front of him, a person wearing a button reading “ey/em” and a man were dancing so closely their noses nearly touched. One was covered in multicolored feathers, and every movement made them ripple through the air, reminding Klaus of the ocean. The other was wearing a striped jumpsuit, adorned with more glitter than Klaus had ever seen in his life.

A slight turn of his head, and he saw what he would later learn was a drag queen strutting across the floor. She had a smile wider than he’d ever seen, and when he followed her gait he saw just how many friends she had there with her.

The bar was something that resonated within Klaus. Not just the high energy or the exciting music, but the people and the way they were dressed. He felt like these people were more of his family than the people he’d grown up around, and none of the patrons had even looked at him yet.

Sure that the mission was being handled by his siblings, he let himself slip away from the door into the thumping heartbeat of the crowd. He was grateful for how tall he was, since not many people sent him any second glances as he made his way through the club. Along the way, he was given a feather boa, much like the one Allison had in her room, and a few necklaces. God, he never wanted to leave these people.

While he was walking around and people-watching, he noticed somebody that seemed even more out of place than Klaus was. It was a man that wasn’t even trying to fit in. He turned down any freebies that somebody tried to hang around his neck, didn’t even nod his head to the music, and wore a permanent glare.

_How could anybody scowl when there are people like this?_

Then he remembered: the mission. This was a suspicious man with a large coat stalking through the crowd, yet only looking at the security guards. Of course. _This is our guy._

Sudden anger flared up in Klaus’ chest. Here was a man that was very clearly well off, who was intending to not only rob this bar, but hold these amazing people, the same people that were so kind to anybody that stepped in, hostage for even more money. Forgoing any want for stealth or strategy, Klaus sprinted through the crowd and launched himself at the man, right as he was in the middle of pulling out a gun. The gun fired a shot towards the ceiling, thankfully hitting nobody, and the two people hit the ground.

“What the fuck?” The man yelled, trying to twist around and get Four off of him.

“Drop the gun!” Klaus shouted back, straddling the man’s back. He leaned forward to grab the gun out of his hand, but he got off balance and almost fell.

Thankfully, Diego was there just in time to stomp on the man’s hand and kick the gun out of his reach. He fished out the zip ties from his back pocket that they were to use to tie the man’s wrists together and Klaus shifted to free his hands. In a surprising turn of events, Diego handed the zip ties to Klaus.

“What?” Klaus looked confused. “You’re in charge, this is yours.”

Diego shook his head and sent him a smile. “You took him out. You can have this one.”

He had to admit, it felt good to tie this man’s wrists together, tight enough that it was biting into his skin and turning his hands slightly red. And it felt even better when the man was hoisted onto his knees. However, that good feeling dropped when the man sneered in Klaus’ face. “You’re a fucking faggot, you know that?”

“I’m… what?” Klaus was taken aback and in his moment of weakness, the man tried to escape.

Luckily, their actions had attracted a circle of patrons around them and he couldn’t get far. A short woman threw him back towards the kid while another person patted Klaus on the back. “Piss off, asshole.”

Klaus’ heart swelled as more shouted insults were hurled towards the man. He and Diego shared a grin. As Luther came in and hauled the man off, the crowd followed. People threw drinks and glitter and feathers and some things Klaus couldn’t see at him when he was handed over to the police. Once he was carted off, the crowd surrounded Klaus. He was pulled into more warm and loving hugs that night than in the rest of his life combined. Reginald sent a few glares at all of the feathers and sequins and paint that rubbed off onto him once they were all sitting in the limousine, but neither of them cared. This was the first time he felt that he had a true family. Even when Reginald took the gifts from him, Klaus’ smile didn’t stop. For Reginald couldn’t take the most important gift away: the knowledge that he wasn’t alone in his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically when Klaus starts to realize he's allowed to question his gender. Sure, Diego is trans, but he's ftm binary trans, and it's very different knowing you can question your gender within the binary and realizing you're allowed to do it outside of the gender binary. This is why representation is important, people!
> 
> Also, this is sort of a thank you fic to all of the people in the LGBTQ+ community that have accepted me and helped me out and stuff. Love you guys <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3 Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
